ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LazyTown: The Movie
LazyTown: The Movie is an upcoming 2018 Icelandic-British-American-Canadian live-action/animated musical fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure family film based on the Icelandic children's educational musical comedy television series LazyTown. The film stars the regular television cast of Magnús Scheving, Chloe Lang, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Gudmundur Thor Karason, Jodi Eichelberger, Ronald Binion, David Matthew Feldman, Julie Westwood, and Aymee Garcia, who are going to be reprising their roles as Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Ziggy, Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, Mayor Milford, and Bessie Busybody respectively. New additions to the cast of characters include Sportacette (a new and original live-action character and Sportacus's love interest played by Scarlett Johansson), Caramelphanie (another original live-action character and Stephanie's long-lost sister played by Julianna Rose Mauriello, an actress who first played Stephanie from LazyTown), LazyBot 1000 (a new and original CGI animated character with hand-drawn cartoon movements translated into CGI; Robbie Rotten's latest invention of trying to banish Sportacus from LazyTown and kill him so Robbie Rotten can take over the whole LazyTown and have that town remain silent and lazy; voiced by Bill Hader), Ronald the Apple Worm (a hand-drawn animated character with a head shaped like an apple and a body shaped like a worm; one of the minor characters of the film; voiced by Tom Kenny), the Lazies (a group of hand-drawn and CGI animated potatoes that are very lazy couch potatoes; tiny creatures in LazyTown and Robbie Rotten's minions; all voiced by Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, and Rob Paulsen), and Ronald's parents (Ronald's mom is voiced by Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, while his dad is voiced by Arthur Holden). Cameo appearances for the film include Big Bird (from Sesame Street; puppeteered by Matt Vogel and voiced by Caroll Spinney), Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Show; puppeteered and voiced by Steve Whitmire), and Elmo (also from Sesame Street; puppeteered and voiced by Ryan Dillon). Produced by LazyTown Entertainment, Sesame Workshop, and Clearwater Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is part live-action, part puppetry (most notably the Muppets), part hand-drawn animation, and part computer-generated imagery. The film will be rated G by the MPAA, making it the first G-rated film in a long time since Blue Sky's The Peanuts Movie, and is scheduled to be released on October 14, 2018, 4 years and a day after the show ended. It also serves as the series finale of said show. Plot /Transcript}} Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Crew /Credits}} Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Story research & development Coming soon! Storyboards and designs Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Sets designing and building Coming soon! Live-action filming Coming soon! Puppet designing and building Coming soon! 2D character animation Coming soon! CGI environment and animation Coming soon! Visual effects Coming soon! Green screen effects Coming soon! Editing and compositing Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Sound effects Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:LazyTown Category:2018 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Family films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films